


The Final Concert

by kazokuhouou



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: Before Dethklok finally hangs up the instruments, they'll play one last concert.





	The Final Concert

Dethklok planned to officially retire.

It was the top news story for a fortnight straight. Their fame and notoriety only increased after literally changing the world with their Metalocalypse, but after that they had been rather quiet, living their own lives. Hell, Nathan had become a recluse for a few years. But no, they announced that they planned to formally hang up the instruments and retire, after one final concert.

They had asked me to come back and manage them one last time, saying it wouldn’t be the same without me. Despite my feeling my age and my reluctance to abandon the church, I agreed, especially seeing that they had already sold four million tickets. This was already the biggest concert in history just on pre-sale.

There was work to be done.

Millions of dollars were poured into this concert to make sure everyone attending could see the action on the stage, and more was invested into having it air on as many channels as possible. The world was going to stand still for this concert if it’s the last thing I can do.

As the date was finally set and the countdown began, I started feeling melancholy. Unlike most people, I knew what would happen at this concert. It was the final part of the prophecy. And once that happened, I’d no longer have a purpose in this...I hesitate to even call it life, I AM the Dead Man after all. 

I almost wish the fans riot after this. It’d be something to do.

The concert itself went off without a hitch. The band was beginning to show their age, but the fans loved them more for it, and they rocked out harder than ever. All the songs they played were now considered classics.

I sighed when they played the new one. I’ve seen them practice it. It was beautiful. It was almost unrecognizable as a Dethklok song, but Nathan still made it work. He had called it Ascension. 

He sang about how sometimes, people have to move on, and it’s up to those left behind to keep on in their memory.

As the final guitar chord rang out, Dethklok vanished.

The world was silent for a second, as if blinking to make sure that really happened. But yes, they were gone. The only proof they stood there in the first place was Pickles’s drumkit.

The fans cheered and began to chant ‘Dethklok, Dethklok!’ Perhaps they _did_ know what I knew.

Now that the Metalocalypse changed the world, Dethklok’s job in this life was done.

They’ve moved on to bring metal to the next world.

I spent some time watching the news-the press were having kittens over the boys disappearing. I was sure the Tribunal-if it could even still function without the Half Man-was freaking out.

I felt tired all of a sudden, and turned off the tv to go to bed.

Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I felt lighter and sat up. Ah. There was my body. I knew what this was. I had died again. How utterly fitting that after Dethklok’s job was done, mine would be too.

I hadn’t gotten further than this last time, before I could really find out where people go when they die Ishnifus brought me back. Hesitantly I stood to try to figure out what to do. I looked out the window before I did anything else, the fans were winding down out there. Some have already improvised signs saying ‘We’ll miss you Dethklok’. I smiled. At least they’ll still be loved.

“You didn’t think we’d leave without you, did you?” 

I whipped my head around. There was Nathan, standing in the doorway. If I looked closely I could see he was slightly translucent, and the door opened to a white light that was certainly not the hallway.

“Yeah, Charlies, we pals around in the next world!” he heard Toki say as Toki poked his head around, followed by Skwisgaar.

“Ja, we needs our butlers to tells us when wes screwups in the next worlds.”

“YOU need him to tell you when you’re schrewupsch!” Murderface’s voice was still distinctive. “Robotsch can’t move on to the nescht life!”

“Well, clearly he can, dood,” Pickles said, smirking as he joined the others. “Now c’mon Ahfdensen, the future awaits.”

That it did. I walked over to join them in whatever the future held. 

“Welcome back, Charles.”


End file.
